


never say never

by thebloodybaron (adorecas)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorecas/pseuds/thebloodybaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was shocked when he found himself flat on Molly’s wooden kitchen table</p>
            </blockquote>





	never say never

Harry was shocked when he found himself flat on Molly’s wooden kitchen table, with Ron’s wanton eyes boring into his. 

Harry never said he wasn’t pleased, especially when his nails drew lines down the table as his back arched in ecstasy. 

He never said he cared that pots and pans and plates had gone flying, ignored while Ron’s tongue performed wonders upon Harry’s length.   
He never said much at all, actually, while Ron pushed himself deeper into his best mate, ruining the idea of eating off the table ever again for the both of them.


End file.
